


Good Boy

by Moosie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Fíli, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Top Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is Bilbo's good boy. He's so glad Bilbo chose him over any of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> JFC I WROTE ACTUAL PORN
> 
> Christ this is making my soul hurt. ACTUAL porn, Moosie?! What were you THINKING?!
> 
> This is neither my first attempt at porn nor my last. I'm quite fond of the Bilbo/Fili pairing, but I'm fond of other pairings as well, and I like the idea of dominant Bilbo in regards to Dwarves other than Thorin (and even then I occasionally enjoy a fic with Bilbo dominating Thorin as well, if you catch my drift).
> 
> Inspired while I was going through the Hobbit Kink Meme, but since it fits none of the prompts technically, it's not a technical fill for anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

He couldn’t do it. No, no, no, no, no, not again, not another one, it hurts, it hurts so much but it’s so good and he just wants more but it hurts so badly he’s given up as much as his cum as he possibly could how can there be any more _left_ in him he just wants to roll over and sleep he’s so tired but no, no, no, just one more, just one more orgasm for his lover and he wants to give it to him so badly, so, so, badly that it’s all he can do not to pull away when the hand engulfs his half-hard cock again and strokes it to full hardness.

A noise leaves poor Fíli as his hips twitch up again in a weak attempt to help his lover, Bilbo as patient as ever and gently shushing him as Fíli sobbed quietly, his body positively aching from being milked of all his semen in the last three or so hours. He’s cum so many times, seen so much cover their bodies and Bilbo’s hand and his own stomach that he just isn’t sure how there could be more inside of him.

Two of Bilbo’s fingers have entered him and he tries to twist away from there, the simple stimulation a little too much for Fíli’s way oversensitive body. But Bilbo is kissing him, sweetly, softly, gently urging him along and telling him what a _good boy_ he is for taking so much. Bilbo knows he can give one more, just one more orgasm and then they would clean up and Bilbo would wrap his arms around him and they would sleep.

So Fíli closes his eyes and lets his body simply feel, even if he wants to pull away the moment Bilbo’s tongue touches the head of his erect penis. He can feel one more orgasm building in his stomach, slowly, slowly, and suddenly all his nerve endings are on fire and he finds strength somewhere in his body that has him bucking his hips up into Bilbo’s mouth, and he’s cumming again, somehow, amazingly, just a few weak drops that land on Bilbo’s tongue, but Bilbo is pleased with the result and pulls away with one last suck that has Fíli sobbing a bit again.

“Hush, love, we’ll get you cleaned up now,” Bilbo whispers gently, leaned over to kiss Fíli’s temple softly before he disappears. He reappears moments later, a bowl of water with a cloth in his hands as he cleans cum from Fíli’s chest, stomach, and thighs as well as his abused anus. Fíli winces a bit when Bilbo touches his cock, it making a halfhearted attempt to get up again. Fíli’s somewhat glad it can’t.

Once Fíli is clean, Bilbo puts the bowl back where he’d retrieved it from and then climbs into bed next to Fíli. He pulls the blankets up and around them, snuggling down beside Fíli and kissing the top of his head. Fíli sighs out of happiness and exhaustion, his body feeling as though it had been run ragged. He appreciates the way Bilbo runs soothing hands up and down his back, a steady hum thrumming through his chest.

“You’re such a good boy, Fíli,” Bilbo croons in his ear, and Fíli swells with pride, “My good boy.”

When sleep claims Fíli, mere minutes later, he has a slightly smug look on his face. There was no one that could please his lover like he could. He was so glad Bilbo had chosen him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make it a series of drabbles where Bilbo just goes and has his way with a few of the Dwarves...


End file.
